


"You're Grounded"

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult joke from Dick, Arkham Asylum, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne loves Y/N, Cops, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson loves Y/N as his mom, Eating Lunch Together, F/M, Guns, Harvey Dent mentioned, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Paramedic - Freeform, Violence, Worried Bruce Wayne, Worried Dick Grayson, Y/N is a cop, ambulance, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Dick Grayson is Robin. Y/N is a cop for GCPD and is Bruce's girlfriend. Also I'm terrible at writing action. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	"You're Grounded"

On my lunch break I sat down in the booth eating my fries at, Bat-Burger. I looked at the case file of two-face. I softly sigh remembering Harvey. He was my friend, Bruce's as well. I sense someone by me, I look at the reflection of the napkin dispenser, Grayson. 

"watcha readin'?" I hear the young boy's voice say 

I lower the paper putting it aside, as I look at the 13 year old with a grin on his face. I softly smile. He wore his suit, shoes and tie his uniform for when he go's to Gotham academy. He held his book bag with a long strap. 

"oh, just an old case file watcha doin' here? How was school?" 

"it was same, old whelmed school. Bruce, just picked me up. I saw him lovingly gaze to Bat-Burger and I saw you through the window. So then we decided to come see our favorite cop. Plus he's the opposite of traught. He's seriously needing a little pick me up from you. If you disgustingly know what I mean" 

"Richard Dick Grayson!" I scold baffled at what he stated. 

I lightly hit his arm keeping my urge to laugh at bay. I shake my head as, Dick sat next to me 

He shivered in disgust "I'll be sent away with a lame excuse like every time and pretend I'm oblivious to what you two are doing" 

I instantly blushed from embarrassment and face plant with my elbow on the table "first of all we aren't doing anything, secondly that's between Bruce and I, and thirdly where is my love?" 

I hear Bruce clear his throat I lower my hand seeing Bruce with a tray. On the tray two burgers, my favorite milkshake, another milkshake and fries. Dick, reached over grabbing his burger, milkshake and fries.

"thank you!" Dick said with a grin. He sat down rubbing his hands together, licking his lips "bone Appétit!" 

Bruce, sat on the other side he placed the tray in front of him. He gave me the milkshake I fondly smile to him 

"thanks you have no idea how much I needed this" 

I took a sip of my milkshake taking a relaxing breath. I see Bruce place the napkin on his legs. Bruce grabbed a knife and fork. I hold my smile back recalling the first time I saw him eat with a fork and knife with his burger. I hear my phone I look a call from, Jim.

"chief" 

-"Arkham, ASAP bring your vest and essentials. Croc has escaped I need you here" 

"will do" I hung up sighing hating the rare moment of peace is gone "duty calls" 

I kiss Dick's head "bye Y/N" 

"see ya kid"

Dick stood so I could get up. I got up, Bruce grabbed my wrist. I hear, Dick drinking the last bit of my milkshake. 

"I'll be fine I'll call if I need, Batman" I whispered 

Dick, eyebrows narrow together in shock "what about his trusted partner? He'd be nothing without his noble bird" 

I chuckled Bruce, grunted I lean over and kiss him. He let go of my wrist Dick gently waved. 

"see you later, Y/N" Dick said

"bye kiddo" I look at Bruce whom had a 'don't get hurt' look on his face "see ya love"

I made it to my least favorite place in Gotham, Arkham Asylum. With James we both held our pistols and flashlights providing our only source of light. I walked ahead of him. The atmosphere felt eery and I feel my hairs standing on my arm's. I hear a rushing movement 

"I don't like this" I said 

I feel a tight grip on my throat I see Croc. He held my throat holding me upward 

"Y/N!" Gordon yelled I hear James shooting his pistol 

I struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't. I feel my breath give out as he tightened his grip. James, bullets causing no effect.

"my midnight snack" he growled 

"go to hell" I rasp nearly out of breath 

I reach in my pocket and grab my knife. I open it behind my back and stabbed his shoulder. He threw me into the wall.... 

"Y/N.. Y/N! Dammit, woman wake up!" 

I feel someone shaking me. I jolted awake seeing Jim. I took a deep breath 

"where the fuck is that bastard" I gasp catching my breath 

"I don't know he jolted when you stabbed him" he said 

He offered his hand standing I took it and stood. I'm going to be in so much pain tonight. I continued on with a fast pace 

"hey slow down! You just had a damn concussion, normal people would call off work. Hell I am going to have to damn force you into retirement" he said 

"as I recall you are 6 year's older than me meaning you'll be retired first" 

"you think that, doesn't mean I still can't tell you what to do?" 

"you talk too much chief your going to draw too much attention to ourselves" 

I walked on high alert James in front of me refusing me to take the lead. I saw Batman then on my left Robin. Of course they came they always do. 

"boy's" 

I saw Croc about to grab Dick. I pushed Dick away with my arm. Croc bit his sharp teeth on my thigh. I screamed in pain 

"Y/N!" I hear from Bruce and Jim 

"mom!" oh, Grayson 

James, shot him he thrust kicked James into the wall. Bruce, threw a batarang at Croc, it casted a net catching him. He shook violently in attempt to escape. I limped to James I felt his pulse he's alive but suffering a major concussion and I don't even want to know how many cracked ribs he has. James, laid unconscious. I called a ambulance and back up to help deal with Croc. Jim, groaned and opens his eye's 

"you know one of these days I'm going to get myself killed" he groaned 

"I'll take care of Jim just stay here and make sure that bastard doesn't escape or anyone else get any ideas about pissing me off more" 

I helped him stand he put his arm over my shoulder. Bruce, gave me a soft look. I gave him reassuring smile. I know he's worried but I'm fine, tip top shape. Actually I'm in so much pain I can hardly stand it but I need to take care of Jim. I helped James outside. I hear sirens the paramedics took James to the emergency room. I take my jacket off. I tied it around my bleeding thigh. I stayed to ensure that every person intending to hurt Gotham remained in the asylum. I walk outside I rub the sweat off my face. 

"fuck" I mumbled I can't wait to go to sleep 

I saw Dick and Bruce his eye's locked on me. I know I look horrible in other word's I've gotten my ass beat up. I have a lot of bruises that I know will be bothering me for a while. Bruce, looked at me. I smiled he crossed his arms. I limped to him wanting to kiss him 

"stand down officer" Bruce said 

"oh, please I'm--I'm I.. I'm fine" I said I feel light headed and my vision is fading 

I started blacking out my consciousness leaving me. Bruce and Dick bolted running to me. My knees give out but thankfully Bruce caught me and held me bridle style. I took a deep breath feeling his comforting arm's. I was looking forward to him caring me like this but not under these circumstances. 

Bruce grunts "you're grounded"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
